


sleepwalking man

by orphan_account



Category: Rammstein
Genre: Anal Sex, Cock Worship, Consensual Somnophilia, Drug Use, Drugged Sex, M/M, Spit As Lube, Video Cameras
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:13:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26021722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Till noticed there was a big truck on the opposite side of the parking lot, which meant someone just moved in. He didn't pay too much attention to it, most of the time he avoided contact with neighbors since all of them were equally dumb in his eyes, plus human contact made him uncomfortable. Going up in the elevator and finding the door of his apartment, he realised the person who moved was his neighbour.Well, we're onto something here.or Till has a new neighbor and he sleepwalks and has to take pills, Christoph tries to be wholesome about his recovery but Till has other ideas
Relationships: Till Lindemann/Christoph Schneider | Doom
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	sleepwalking man

**Author's Note:**

> title from a Sivert Høyem song. darling I'm sorry I'm using such a beautiful song as a title for one of my sins.
> 
> I HAVE NO EXCUSES I just stopped writing and this is really mediocre so apologies for that.

Whatever the fuck was that annoying noise woke Till up, in the middle of the night and on the parking lot of the set of buildings he lived in.

He was aware of how dangerous things could get for him because of his sleepwalking but he was skeptical about "fixing" them, yes he almost dies a couple times but most of the time he still managed to remain alive. 

He cursed and went back to his apartment.

It was 4am and his brain had no intention of going to back to sleep, bad for him since he had to do some work for someone in a few hours, so instead of going to bed, he went to the bathroom to jerk off to at least get his body tired enough to fall asleep until 5:30 or something.

He grabbed one of those erotic magazines in his bathroom and did what he needed to do. However, that didn't help that much since he was more awake than before.

He gave up, took a shower and got dressed, it was 5am already.

-

After being done with what this old lady asked him to do, he was be able to leave home. It was around 6pm, but for his bad luck, no taxi, no bus and no anything to go back since the house away from everything.

He had to walk home, he enjoyed that, at least until it started raining. A lot.

He sighed and just kept walking, the rain increased and his clothes and himself were soaked.

By the time he got home it was almost dark.

 _I lost the entire day_. He thought and even got a little annoyed.

Till noticed there was a big truck on the opposite side of the parking lot, which meant someone just moved in. He didn't pay too much attention to it, most of the time he avoided contact with neighbors since all of them were equally dumb in his eyes, plus human contact made him uncomfortable. Going up in the elevator and finding the door of his apartment, he realised the person who moved was his neighbour.

_Well, we're onto something here_

He spent the afternoon listening to the TV whilst doing other stuff and thinking where to eat since he forgot to buy groceries on the way back from the countryside, maybe just instant noodles and whiskey tonight but he spent the last few weeks eating leftovers and pseudo vegan things. He heard his tummy rumbling, so maybe he actually needed to get something to eat. 

He remembered there was an open place a few blocks where big chunks of meat were served with unlimited amounts of alcohol, so he opted for going there since it wouldn't take him long to walk there and pick something to eat back in a warm home.

He took his coat and walked to the door, although after putting a foot out, someone bumped into him.

"Sorry!" a voice said.

He rolled his eyes. 

"It's...—" 

He looked behind and saw a young man, on the floor.

Till grabbed his wrist and helped him stand up on his feet. 

"Thank you, sorry for pushing you though." the young man said. Embarrassed.

"No worries." Till said.

The young man, now on his feet tried to say something else but instead just went into his apartment.

Till somewhat forgot about that incident after walking out.

-

For some reason he couldn't sleep lately, maybe due to his neighbor playing drums at 1am like it was nothing. The sleepwalking went away for a bit. He started doing things and almost became nocturnal after a few weeks. 

One day, a really shitty one by the way, he _just couldn't **take it anymore**_. He went to knock the neighbors door but it seemed the dude could'nt hear him because nothing happened, the drums were still constant and he was standing still on the hallway. He kind of gave up and sat down in front of Christoph's door, he recently found out that was his name. 

He fell asleep. 

He opened his eyes and realised he was on his bed and the night was changing into dawn. _How the fuck did I get here?_

That, surprisingly was not the weirdest thing, his coffee machine was not only on, but the coffee was ready and he thought the sleepwalking was back and going strong, until he realised there was a sticky note on his door. 

**"Hi! You fell asleep in my doorstep last night and although you looked comfortable, I didn't want to leave you there. So I carried you back to your own apartment.** **Apologies for the noise I've been doing lately, it won't happen again!**

**P.S. Hope you like the coffee.**

**\- Christoph".**

_What the. He did **WHAT.**_

His first thought was violence but, he couldn't just do that. So he was forced to go for the civil option that required, _human interaction._ But God did he know how to avoid that. Instead of actually talking to him, he went and grabbed a block of sticky notes and wrote something before leaving for today's task. He put it on Christoph's door and went on with his day. 

\- 

Their interaction went on like that for a few weeks. That until one day, Christoph actually knocked Till's door and he was panicking. 

After debating for what seemed like an eternity, he opened the door. With his palms sweating.

Christoph smiled at him. And Till awkwardly did it back. 

"Please come in. Sit wherever you want". Till said, making his way to the kitchen. Christoph opted for the big couch in the living room. "Water, coffee, anything?" Everything seemed awkward for him. 

"Water, please." Christoph said. Till went and sat on another couch, the room was silent except for the really loud gulp Till took from his glass of whiskey. "I hope I'm not bothering you..." 

"I don't get visitors often. It's a little odd for me. But you're not. Trust me." Till said.

It was the first time he actually saw Christoph, that close. Maybe it was the alcohol but he was, _pretty._ Christoph asked for a whiskey and a few hours later, both of them were drunk and couldn't even think.

Perhaps not the best idea at the moment but Till went a little closer, in fact, there was almost no space between them but neither of them did anything about it. Their legs were intertwined and their eyes met, Till stared at Christoph and grabbed his jaw. Even drunk, he was conscious about wanting to kiss Christoph but he was a little hesitant. Christoph, almost reading Till's thoughts at the moment, grabbed Till's cheeks and kissed him. Hard.

The kiss went on for a while. 

The next morning Christoph was laying naked on the couch and Till was underneath him, with his dick still inside of him. _Well fuck._

Talking to one neighbor was odd, but _fucking a neighbor was...not that bad actually._

Christoph woke up and tried to sit. That was unsuccesful. He looked behind him and saw Till staring at him. He noticed his dick was still inside him and put his hands on his face to avoid eye contact. He was flustered and Till laughed. 

"I..." Christoph started to say. "I'm sorry?"

"Nothing to be sorry about." Till said."But, I'd like to pee." He said.

" _OH_ , yes... _yes_." Christoph stood up, with his ass leaking. 

Till walked to the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror. Internally screaming to say the least. He remembered bits and pieces, Christoph sucking him off, Christoph bending over. Christoph. _Christoph. **CHRISTOPH.**_

After doing what he had to do, he got dressed from the waist down at least.

Christoph was already dressed and about to leave by the door but Till stopped him. 

"I...don't know what to say about this." Till said. 

"If it makes you feel better, I've been wanting that since I carried you back to your apartment that day awhile back." Christoph said. 

Before Till could say anything back, Christoph kissed his cheek and left across the hallway. 

-

They hooked up every now and then, sometimes at Till's place, sometimes at Christoph's, sometimes in other places. Till thought about bringing _that_ thing to the table lately, he knew Christoph wouldn't say no but he was still debating whether or not to mention it.

Cloudy day and even a little cold, they met at Christoph's place that evening. Till sat down on the bed, a little nervous but still wanting to reveal his idea to his very own personal set of warm holes.

Christoph climbed onto Till's lap and kissed him, unbuttoning his shirt, Till stopped him.

"A little needy today, aren't we?" he said. Christoph smirked.

"I am always needy for you..." he tried to grab Till again.

"I need to...tell you something first." Till was still debating but he already said those words.

"Well, go on." Christoph said. Sitting on the bed.

"You know about my sleepwalking issues..." Till started to say, Christoph nodded. "I feel they're mostly gone."

"That's good, isn't it? The doctor is really helping you." Christoph said, smiling.

"Yeah I'd say so, but the thing is that I was thinking about... something related to that." 

"And what is it?" 

Till's palms were sweaty. 

"Before saying it I want you to promise you won't hate me for it." he sighed.

"There's nothing in the world that could make me hate you and you know that, just...tell me." Christoph rubbed Till's leg.

He took a deep breath.

"My sleepwalking is mostly gone because of the medication I take for it. So I was thinking..."

"Yes?" 

"You know I also black out and sleep the entire night with those pills..." 

Christoph kinda realised where this was going, not fully, but he wasn't totally lost. He nodded.

"So...please don't hate me for this. But I really want you to..." Till made a pause. "...to..."

"To?"

"I want you to _use me_ for your own pleasure while I sleep." Till said. His chest didn't feel as heavy anymore but there was silence in the room for a few seconds. 

Christoph didn't say anything. Just stared at Till.

"That's..." he started to say.

_God he's going to hate me for even mentioning it._

"...yeah?"

"Let's do it." Christoph said and climbed on his lap again.

"Are you sure? I don't want to make you uncomfortable..." Till said, kissing Christoph's hand.

"If it makes you happy or horny, it makes me happy and horny." he said.

They kissed. 

"I have a... request myself..." Christoph said.

"Anything." 

"Can I...videotape it? So you can...we can...watch it later..." Christoph blushed. 

"You're disgusting." Till said. Laughing a bit.

"But you **_love_** it." Christoph replied.

-

A week or so went by, it was a sunny and warm Saturday. Till spent the entire day ignore Christoph, because he knew that would make him even more desperate for what was happening later that night.

At 10, Till took his pills and went to sleep with only his briefs on. He slid on the bed and left a note on the bedroom door.

10 minutes later, Christoph entered the apartment and grabbed a glass of water before getting into it. He saw the note in the door.

**"Enjoy yourself and I'll enjoy myself watch that tape later.**

**P.S. Please don't stop even after I cum."**

Christoph smiled and went in the room, he noticed the lights were on but pretty dim. He was trying to find a good spot to set the camera in but that was really hard due to angles and stuff, so instead he'd take it with him.

Till was sleeping laying on his back and he looked so... _irresistible_ for Christoph. He got to work, undressing himself first in front of the camera and showing off how he was already hard.

He then proceeded to get rid of Till's briefs and to give him head to get him hard, he fucked his own throat with Till's dick and took good care of his balls as well and with the camera near his face to show Till he could take it all in, his eyes watered.

"See how good I can take your cock..."

He showed the camera how small his asshole was, he gave him a handjob before rubbing the head on his entrance, moaning. He started riding him slowly, using the spit he left in Till's cock as lube and showing his gape to the camera, and then went harder and faster until he came for the first time during the recording. 

He laid on the side and put Till's cock inside him to slowly fuck himself a bit later, and went on until Till came in his sleep.

"I can still make you cum even when you're sleeping...that's so fucking hot."

Next up, he came by just rubbing his ass against Till's dick. And so on, rubbing, sucking, licking, riding.

He made Till cum a couple more times, and he also came a few more too. He saw dawn was coming and said bye to the camera, showing how messy the bed was and how full of their fluids it was. He took the tape and put it in the night table beside Till's bed with a note.

**"I did what you said (like always), hope you enjoy it as much as I did."**

Christoph took another glass of water, his body was sore so he would sleep all day. He walked back to his apartment with a smile and a leaky hole. Worth it.

Sometime around 8pm, Christoph heard someone knocking the door. He opened it. 

" _You filthy whore."_

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that's it. Please kill me I finished writing this at 12am.


End file.
